Kung Fu Panda Villain Battle Royale
Kung Fu Panda Villain Battle Royale '''is another Death Battle by ZombieSlayer23 and features Tai Lung from Kung Fu Panda 1, Lord Shen from Kung Fu Panda 2, and Kai from Kung Fu Panda 3. Description '''All of these villains have been defeated by a hero of black and white, the Dragon Warrior. But when all of these villains enter the heat of battle, who will remain supreme? Interlude Romn: Who would ever think their would be talking, kung fu fighting animals that are pretty darn deadly? Seriously, an axe-wielding bull and a knife-chucking peacock? Come on man! Oh yeah, not to mention the kicking leopard. Zombie: We have Tai Lung, the Son of Shifu whom thought he was destined to be the Dragon Warrior. Romn: Lord Shen, the Peacock who was banned from China due to evilness. Finally, Kai, the Chi-hogging bull. Zombie: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Tai Lung Zombie: There was once a time where the great master Shifu had lived a happy life. That time had started when baby Tai Lung had showed up at Shifu's door. Shifu looked for the baby's parents, but they didn't appear. Tai Lung was raised by Shifu, learning Kung Fu while he was at it. Tai had learned Kung Fu since a young age, training in Shifu's own Training Room. '' Romn: '''Tai was successful, and Shifu thought Tai was destined to be the Dragon Warrior. However, the great Master Oogway saw that Tai was not destined to be the Dragon Warrior. Shifu hesitated, but agreed with Oogway. Outraged, Tai went for the Dragon Scroll himself. The Dragon Scroll held the secrets to becoming the Dragon Warrior. He even fought Shifu to get it, but Shifu couldn't hurt his child. Oogway was forced to get Tai himself, causing Tai to be knocked out.' Zombie: Tai was sent to a prison with 100 guards and was locked their for 20 years. However, Tai managed to escape with nothing with a goose feather. Tai took down every single guard with nothing but his fists and a bomb. This proves that Tai has great reflexes and skill. '' Romn: '''Tai went for the Dragon Scroll after that, defeating the Furious Five and even Shifu. He also fought Po a while after nearly killing Shifu, but Po managed to defeat Tai with the Wuxi Finger Hold. ' Zombie: Tai has many tricks up his sleeve, however. Tai can ignite his hands in blue fire, dealing more damage on his opponents. Tai has also lifted 2 giant boulders in order to break from chains. This is something only a superhuman could do. Tai Lung: “''Who are YOU?” : : '''Po': “''Buddy, I... *gasp* am the Dragon Warrior.” : : '''Tai Lung': “''You?! laughs mockingly and turns to Shifu. Him?! He's a panda! turns to Po. You're a panda! What are you going to do, big guy? Sit on me?” Lord Shen Romn: '"In his youth, Shen was obsessed with using the powder in fireworks to create weapons. When he overheard the Soothsayer (his childhood nanny) foretelling his concerned parents that he would be stopped by a warrior of black and white, he led his wolves on a raid to wipe out the pandas. But upon his return, his parents banished him from the city forever. Shen plotted his revenge for over twenty years, eventually creating an unstoppable weapon, a cannon. Although his weapon and army had brought him temporarily to power in Gongmen City, the Soothsayer's fortune did indeed come true when he was defeated by Po, the foretold warrior of black and white." ~ http://kungfupanda.wikia.com/wiki/Shen Zombie: ''Shen is an evil mastermind, agile and flexible. His cannon was able to kill one of the great masters of China, but that was only the Cannon's doing. Shen's cunning and evil expressions bring the people fear. Shen's main weapon of choice is his knifes, which really, are only knifes. Nothing special. '' Romn: '''Shen has metallic feet that can choke his foes however, but that would be only if Shen went for the offense. Shen is usually a defensive fighter, choosing to through knifes at his opponents. Shen can also fly with his wings. However, Shen is eventually defeated by Po. How does he get defeated? He was crushed by a boat. The usual. Shen: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KILL THE SAME STINKIN' PANDA?! Kai Romn: Their was a time where Kai had a brother named Oogway, and the 2 made a great team. They fought evil and won many battles. Until one day, Oogway was badly injured. Kai carried Oogway to safety, but the travel took many days. Eventually, the 2 came across a secret panda village. The pandas healed Oogway, and taught the turtle to give chi. ' Zombie: ''But Kai saw power in Chi and wanted it all to himself. He started collecting chi from the pandas, but Oogway was forced to stop Kai. The 2 fought and their battle shook the earth, until Oogway won and banished Kai to the Spirit Realm. When Oogway went back to the Spirit Realm, the 2 had a rematch. Kai won and collected Oogway's chi, taking him back to the mortal realm. '' Romn: '''Eventually, Kai had collected nearly all the masters of china's chi, until Po showed up. Kai could not be sent back to the Spirit Realm with Po's Wuxi Finger Hold because Kai was a spirit, but Po sent himself to the Spirit Realm with Kai. Another fight begun between Kai and Po, but Po managed to master chi and give all of the chi to Kai, causing the great bull to explode from too much chi. ' Zombie: ''Kai's main weapon is his Jade swords attached to chains, which Kai can swing and fight admirably with. Kai spent 500 years in the Spirit Realm, meaning Kai's experience outmatched a lot of fighters. Kai has leaned to give and get chi, and with each chi he collects the bull gets stronger. Kai also has a big durability feat, able to smash through giant boulders at a rapid pace. Kai is also able to chuck giant boulders the size of about 1000 men into the air. Kai can also break through chain, which is an impressive feat. '' Zombie: '''You don't want to be flashing red at this bull! Kai: 500 years in the Spirit Realm... You pick up a thing or 2. Intermission Romn: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Zombie: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Po: HIYA! Po quickly whacks the last remaining wolf in the head, causing the wolf to go unconscious. Po: Oh yeah! 10 out of 10 score! ALL RIGHT! I could use a bite to eat though... Po starts walking toward his dad's Noodle Shop, before Lord Shen confronts him and starts choking Po with his metallic leg. Shen: You thought you saw the end of me, Panda? I will rip you a-''' Shen is kicked in the face by a flash of grey and black. Shen slammed into a firework cart, and frowns at his opponent. It is Tai Lung who smirks down at the Peacock. Tai: If anyone is killing that Panda it's going to be me! Tai ignites his hands on fire, but is stopped when the impact of chain is sent into his back. He topples onto Shen, but the Peacock quickly kicked Tai off him. Both Peacock and Leopard look to face the next challenger. It is Kai, whose Jade Blades are swinging in a circle. Kai: ''Do you have any idea what that panda has done to be me? HE'S MINE!'' Po's eyes widened as he watched all of his enemies charge at one another. He quickly slips away and goes to the noodle shop. '''FIGHT! Shen is the first to strike, kicking Tai in the shin and charging at Kai. Kai's blades swing manically at Shen, striking the Peacock into the ground. Tai quickly gets up and punches Shen into the wall, causing Shen to step out of the fight for some time. Tai lunges for Kai, but the bull sidesteps from Tai's punch and decides to ram Tai in the gut with his horns. Tai slams into Shen, bursting through the wall. Shen is forced to get up and fight Tai. The 2 exchange furious blows from one another, until Tai yells in rage and trips Shen with a single kick. In mid-air, Shen is grabbed by the neck from Tai, who squeezes hard on Shen's neck. Before Tai could do any more damage, Kai hurls his Jade Blade at Tai. Tai notices the attack and back flips out of the way. Shen however, is unlucky. He is whacked in the face by the chain and slams into yet another wall. Tai takes this was his opportunity to go into a 1v1 against Kai. Kai: I'm not going easy on you, little kitten. Your chi is strong, but it's not enough to defeat the Jade Slayer! Tai stops for a moment. Tai: Who? Kai frowns. Kai: Kai. The Surpreme Warlord. Widow Maker. Familiar? Tai: No. Kai: THAT'S IT! Kai slams his full body weight into Tai, causing the leopard to slam into the ground. Tai ignites fire yet again on his claws and goes in for another attack. Tai punches Kai in the gut and goes for Kai's face, but Kai dodges the attack and slices Tai with his Jade Blade. With a yell, Kai then grabs a giant rock and hurls it at Tai. Tai is taken by surprise, causing the rock to collapse onto Tai with full force. Kai laughs heavily, but is stopped when the rock is shattered into pieces and Tai emerges from the rock. He leaps for Kai but forces a yell of pain and collapses onto the ground. Confused, Kai notices a knife in Tai's leg. Kai looks to see Shen, looking happy and balanced on his feet. Kai lifted his eyebrows in surprise. Kai: Do you honestly think you can stop me? Shen: Oh no, I will do something far worse. Kai yells again and lunges at Shen. Shen quickly dodges a blow from Kai and whacks Kai in the face with the butt of a sword. Shen then slashes Kai's belly, which leaves a nasty cut on Kai's belly. Kai glares down at the peacock. Kai: You will pay for that! Kai grabs Shen and kicks him up into the air. Kai then wraps Shen with his chain and pulls him down from the air. Kai starts to focus and collect Shen's chi, turning Shen into Jade. Once Shen is fully coated in Jade, Kai smirks and readies his Jade Blades. Kai: Your chi is worthless. '' Kai slams his Jade Blades with full force into Shen's Jade form, causing Shen to break into pieces on contact. Before Kai could say anything else, he is whacked into a tree. Kai turns around with a furious expression on his face. Tai is laughing, looking good as new. Tai: That knife isn't going to stop me from destroying that panda... I see you killed the peacock? Your next! Tai lunges at Kai, and the 2 animals punch each other on contact. The 2 fly in separate directions, slamming into either a rock or a wall. Tai suddenly slams into Po, whom was running into the noodle shop. Tai: You! Po smirked. Po: '''Back to the spirit realm with you! Before Tai could react, Po performed the Wuxi Finger Hold on Tai. All Kai could see was Po and Tai facing each other. Kai: '''''NO! HE IS MINE! Kai lunged at Tai and swung his chain at Tai. Right when Tai was nearly sent to the Spirit Realm, Kai hit Tai with the chain. This caused, surprisingly, both Kai and Tai to the spirit realm. Po stared in shock at what just happened. Po: All apart of the plan! "Location: Spirit Realm..." Kai topples into the ground of the Spirit Realm, coughing dust as he picks himself up. Kai slowly realizes he was back to his "home". Kai: NO! NOT AGAIN! Kai then realized Tai was with him. Kai quickly turned around, but Tai was already on Kai. Tai landed a swift kick into Kai's gut, forcing the bull to blast into the abyss. Kai slammed into another rock, snorting with pure rage. Kai kicked the rock, causing him to fly straight at Tai. Tai snickered and lunged at Kai himself. The 2 engaged in combat and struck multiple successful blows into one another, but Tai eventually won the exchange and grabbed one of Kai's jade blades. Kai: I would suggest you give that back before you regret it, kitten. Tai roared in rage and ignited his hands on fire. He swept his fists in a dance, striking Kai everywhere. Kai was bleeding from every hit. But Kai had had enough of this. Kai simply kicked Tai into a giant rock, which whacked Tai in the head. The leopard's head spun and his conscious was dizzy. This gave Kai the chance to kick Tai's face, blasting the leopard through the rock and flying into the unknown. Kai: We aren't done yet. Kai swung his blades until the chains swung completely around Tai. Kai then pulled down, causing Tai to look in fear as Kai snickered. Kai: Your chi is nothing. DIE! Kai pulled harder on the chains, causing Tai to choke. With Kai's remaining blade, he swung the blade straight for Tai's throat. The blade went straight through Tai, decapitating the villain at once. K.O - Kai searched for Oogway yet again to find a way back to the Mortal Realm. - Tai's decapitated head floated into the abyss. - Shen's shattered Jade pieces were collected as souvenirs from tourist children. Conclusion Romn: Well, that was brutal. Zombie: This was actually a pretty close battle. Shen had the advantage of defensive combat, Tai had the advantage in offensive combat, and Kai had the edge in... Both. Shen was no match for someone like Tai or Kai, who have had years of experience since they were little. Kai and Tai were trained by the best, and both are able to lift several giant sized boulders. Shen's defensive combat would last him a few minutes into battle, before something like Kai's advantage of taking the Chi of every master in China or Tai's advantage of defeating 1000 guards in the most heavily guarded prison around. Romn: The close part came from Tai vs Kai. Both have incredible feats, but Kai managed to take every advantage besides speed and durability away from Tai. Tai may have escaped the most heavily guarded prison in all of China, but Kai's feat of defeating every since highly-experienced masters in all of China is a feat that would surpass Tai's in any day. Both also have incredibly durability feats, either smashing through boulders or flying flat into the ground and creating a hole in the ground. Tai was able to win the durability feat, but Kai also had the edge in experience, spending 500 years in the Spirit Realm and longer in the Mortal Realm. In a really close battle, the victory would come to Kai. Looks like Tai couldn't beat the bull. Zombie: The Winner is Kai.Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Kung Fu Panda' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card Category:Battle Royales Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017